


I Can't Do This, Not Right Now

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec does something he doesn't want to, Alec tries to be seductive, Alpha!Alec, Beta!Izzy, Confused Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, I think there's Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega!Jace, Omega!Magnus, Pre-mating, Seduction Mission, brieftly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Prior to them getting together, Alec was sent on mission to seduce Magnus. Unfortunately one night Magnus leaves and Alec has to go and seduce someone else, Raj. Raj is someone that happens to be working for Valentine, an enemy against Alec and his family.





	I Can't Do This, Not Right Now

Alec is walking around the Institute, going to the Ops center where his sister and brother, Izzy and Jace, are. Coming down the stairs into the most technology based room, he sees two people staring at a screen that has a Warlock on it, and not just any Warlock----Magnus Bane,----along with someone else that Alec doesn't know.

"About time!" Jace exclaims when Alec is standing behind him and Izzy. Honestly if Alec didn't know Jace for as long as he has, he would assume that Jace is bitter about his height. After all Jace has always been a bit taller or they've been at the same height, now he's shorter.

Alec snickers. "Like your any better? We literally missed a mission because you were trying to find something to draw every girl's attention to you once we walked in."

Jace rolls his eyes. "Okay boys," Izzy, the youngest and the only Beta between the siblings, interferes. "Magnus is throwing a party tonight," everyone turns their attention back to the screen. "At his club, Pandemonium. We need him to help us, provide us with any information he can about the Downworld's connection with Valentine, if any."

She stops, takes a breath, and looks at Alec. "And I'm thinking a seduction mission."

"And you want me to do it?" Alec exclaims, voice uncertain. "Why do you w-want me t-to do it?"

"While word is Magnus is beyond good in bed, and a bisexual, it's still unknown what his secondary gender is, all we know is that he isn't an Alpha."

"Why can't you or Jace do it?"

Izzy rolls her eyes. "While that isn't a bad idea, _we_ don't think that he'll fall for me or Jace seducing him; besides it's time that you let your Alpha side out."

"Do I even have a choice here?"

"No." his siblings say in unison.

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Who's the other guy?"

"That's Raj." the blonde Omega answers. "He's a rogue Shadowhunter, rumor has it that he's in allegiance with Valentine. If all else fails seducing him is a back-up."

Alec pinches harder. Alec isn't much of a seducer, his siblings are, so seducing Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, is one thing if it's just him; Alec trying to seduce two people? Good luck. If it does come down to having to seduce this Raj guy, Alec can only hope that one of his siblings will.

"Let's go." Before Alec can make a single step to leave the Institute he feels four hands on him, ones that he's familiar with, and his younger siblings drag him back to his room to change, unhappy with his clothes.

* * *

At Pandemonium Alec all ready feels uncomfortable. Almost everyone is wearing revealing clothing, some are wearing items (if one can even call them that) that leaves nothing to the imagination. Izzy and Jace go to the upper levels to try and get a better view so they can look for Magnus.

Looking around Alec spots Magnus at the bar wearing a maroon shirt that has a cut that nearly reaches his navel, tight pants and high heels. His hair is spiked up and is wearing dark make-up.

Alec gulps. _Why did I even let Jace and Izzy talk me into this?_

Even as they were helping Alec dress and on their way to the club Alec tried to get his siblings to take the seduction mission with no luck. So his siblings and a good majority of the Downworld will see Alec make a full of himself.

 

Magnus is standing at the bar talking to some of the patrons when something, or rather someone, catches his eye. His a Shadowhunter, if the rune on his neck is any indication, tall (Magnus wonders if out of the multi-color lights if he is the incarnation of tall, dark and handsome; he all ready has tall and handsome down), and is wearing a button-up and black jeans. The poor fellow also looks ready to jump out of his skin. Magnus guesses that he isn't used to this kind of scene.

Magnus is about to go over and introduce himself when he sees someone go up to him. It's a tall woman about Magnus' height (and that's not even counting the fact that they're both wearing heels), in a dark dress that seems impossible to cover her . . . bosoms or . . . area unless the other shows. Seeing her dress really makes Magnus want to consider a dress code.

The girl puts her hand under his shirt and one on his arm. The guy politely leaves her embrace, facing going red. The woman doesn't seem to get the hint as she pushes them together chest to chest and he again moves away from her. Magnus has an inkling about this man from the little interaction he has seen. Setting down his drink Magnus walks over.

"Excuse me Miss, but I believe I've seen a Vampire, Werewolf, and a Fae staring at you, and I believe they may be about to get into a fight about you as well." The Warlock states.

"Where?"

"Over there." Magnus points his finger and makes an illusion of two men and woman about to get into a fight. The woman near Magnus smiles and saunters away.

"T-thanks." the guy says. The atmosphere seems different, now. A scent that has a hint of sea salt . . . salt water maybe? . . . and then it hits Magnus. This man is releasing _pheromones._ This man is an _Alpha_! And with the amount he's releasing at the other Alpha's will try to challenge him and unmated Omegas and Betas will try to try and get him to mate them.

Hell, Magnus' inner Omega wants to take this guy right now. Which isn't normal, even for the Warlock. He doesn't normally want to jump anyone, he's only dated Betas and fellow Omegas, and his heats are hardly bad to the point where he'd need a Beta or Alpha to help sustain him. His friends, Ragnor and Catarina, are Alphas and they haven't helped him. (Given granted Ragnor is mated with a Beta, Raphael Santiago, also a vampire, and Cat is busy working at a hospital).

"Not a problem. What's your name?"

"A-Alec."

"Magnus. So Alec, tell me, is your name short for anything? Alexander perhaps?"

Alec rubs the back of his neck and stutters out an answer. "Y-yes."

At this point Magnus will call Alec by his full name, but he feels as if this man is different. So until Alec tells him that he can call him Alexander, Magnus will stick with his preferred name.

* * *

It's been two months since Magnus and Alec met in the bar and both the Alpha and Omega are very happy, even their respective friends and family have noticed. Not that anyone is complaining, of course.

Currently both are on Magnus' couch kissing feverishly; it's as if they're both a drug for the other and neither wants to quit. Alec's shirt is on the floor while Magnus still has a shirt and jacket on that Alec is trying to get off.

Their hips are grinding against one another when one of Alec's hands goes to remove Magnus' jacket and the other under Magnus' shirt. That's when Magnus freezes.

Alec kisses his lips. "Magnus," kisses on his neck. "Are you all right?"

While Magnus is enjoying his boyfriend's kisses, he can't seem to bring himself to really enjoy himself. Feeling Alec stop the Omega brings them both up into sitting positions.

"Magnus, are you all right?" Alec asks again, voice gentle.

"I'm sorry, Alec, but I can't do this. Not right now anyway." Magnus licks his lips. "I need some air." Fixing his clothes Magnus heads for the door, leaving Alec for the cool night air.

 

Alec is sitting on the couch, dumbfounded. He and his boyfriend were happy one minute and the next Magnus is calling him Alec, _Alec_! not _Alexander_ ; and that he needs air. Making Alec more confused than ever.

This night can't get any more awful than his boyfriend walking out of his own home without an explanation.

Hearing his phone ring Alec picks it up and sees that it's a video request. From Izzy.  He picks up.

"Hey, Big Brother," Izzy says when her face pops up on screen.

"Hey, Izzy. Why are you calling?" Izzy knows that it's Alec's day off and that he planned on spending the entire day with Magnus.

"You aren't going to like this: Mom got a message from the Clave today, they want someone to go and seduce Raj, get any information out of him."

"Has Mom found a person?"

Izzy bites her lip before continuing. "That's the thing, the Clave wants a specific person to do it----you." Alec throws his head on to the back of the couch and groans. "Believe me she tried to get someone else, asked the Clave if anyone else could go in your place. She wouldn't do that to you and Magnus. But they were adamant. It has to be."

"Fine. Is there anything else I should know?"

"They want you to do it by any means, even if you have to sleep with him. They don't care as long as you get any info on Valentine out of him."

With one last look from Izzy Alec disconnects the call and gets up from the couch. Picking his shirt up, Alec holds it in his hands for a moment. He doesn't want to do this. He can't do this. He and Magnus . . . Alec isn't sure where their relationship is going but he doesn't want to risk it by being some tool the Clave uses so they can get any information on a rogue Shadowhunter from another rogue Shadowhunter.

Realizing that he doesn't have much of a choice Alec puts his shirt back on and heads out the door, hating himself before he even does anything with Raj guy yet.

* * *

Magnus is wandering the streets of Brooklyn his mind on everything and nothing at once. With all of the past lovers he's had Magnus has never once considered mating an option with any of them, and with Alec he is. And it scares him.

Alec has him feeling things he hasn't before and the Omega doesn't know how to deal with him. Being with Alec, Magnus feels as if their relationship is a mix between going slow and going too fast.

Not that he doesn't like it. He does. And he really, _really_ likes Alexander too. It's just that he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be physical yet, especially with a heat coming up, but they haven't even talked about taking the next step, or what to do when Magnus is in heat.

There's so many things that are going to happen quick that they have to discuss or who knows what mess they'll be in.

Taking a deep breath of air, Magnus walks back to the loft. He has too. He left Alec there all alone and probably confused. He has to go back and explain to Alexander what's going on and why he left.

Opening a portal Magnus walks through to the black outer doors of his loft. He would've portalled inside but he didn't want to frighten Alec. _If he's still here._ Going inside Magnus goes to where he left Alexander, the living. It's empty. Of course it's empty, why would Alec stay? Magnus hasn't given him a reason to and it wouldn't surprise the High Warlock if the Shadowhunter doesn't want to seem unless it's strictly business anymore.

For the second time that night Magnus decides to leave his home again to wander the streets of Brooklyn.

 

Alec is sitting in Raj's apartment after finding him at some street fair across the Brooklyn bridge. Alec is on the couch while Raj is getting them drinks, the Alpha's nerves a flame. He wants to walk out, but he can't. The Clave may question him.

"Here you go, handsome." Raj comes over handing Alec his drink.

Alec takes it. "Thanks." unconsciously Alec starts to rub his hands on his thighs.

"Don't worry, Big Boy," Raj places both of their drinks on the coffee table. "Don't worry about a thing, I've got this." Raj discards his shirt before taking Alec's hands and placing them on his waist. Wanting Alec to probably feel him.

Raj places his fingers in Alec's belt loops and pulls him into a kiss. While Raj has his eyes closed and clearly enjoying the kiss (that's just lips), Alec on the other hand has his eyes open. To him this feels wrong. Not because he doesn't like kissing, he does, but the person is wrong. Doing this with someone he doesn't care about is wrong.

Raj pulls away, feeling Alec' discomfort. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Alec says after staying silent for a moment. "It's not. I'm sorry. You're a nice guy, but I can't do this." Grabbing his jacket Alec walks out the door. Pulling his stele out Alec activates his Speed Rune and goes back to Brooklyn. He has to find Magnus. Has to explain to him what happened before someone else gets the chance to.

He's across the bridge and in Magnus' neighborhood when he starts to slow down. He's near Magnus' apartment building when he sees someone coming out. Magnus. _At least I don't have to figure out if I'm going up and knocking on his door or if I should call for him to come down._

Alec shouts his name and Magnus looks at him, a sad and happy look in his eyes. "Alexander, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Look, Magnus, after you left . . ." Alec tells him everything. From Izzy's phone call to being in Raj's apartment. He can see the hurt in Magnus' eyes when he mentions having to try and get with Raj, but some joy sneaks in when Alec tells him that he left. When he's done he looks at Magnus for his response.

"I can't say that I'm happy about this, Alexander. But I am glad that you left before anything else could have happened." Magnus licks his lips and briefly looks down before back at Alec. "About what happened earlier," and Magnus comes clean. He and Alec go back to his loft and spend most of the night talking.


End file.
